30 Days Of Kames
by zombiekillah
Summary: Self explanatory. For the 30 Day Drabble Challenge on Tumblr. / Kendall/James.
1. 01: beginning

hi! :3

okay so like i feel kind of bad that i'm doing this because i have my two other stories that i have yet to work on, mehhh, but i wanted to do this for a while & i'm kind of doing it along with courtney (lightamatchtoleavemebe) with her '30 days of kogan' so it's kind of motivation, i suppose! so i guess this will be my main focus from now on. i'll try to work on the others, though. c:

so here it is! day 1 of 30 days of kames :)

*** **_this is dedicated to courtney! i love youuu :)_

* * *

**{ 01: beginning }**

* * *

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Painted creamy beige with dark shingles, a two-car garage, and front deck accompanied with white banisters with brick stepping, fully surrounded by a large front and back yard. Two bedrooms, three bathrooms (James was happy about that), a stainless steel kitchen and a fully-furnished basement.

Even though it wasn't exactly either of their dream houses (James being more hoping of a more larger luxurious house with built-in gym and maybe even a home-theater to go with it; Kendall, a more smaller house with the basics; bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen, nothing too fancy; can't go wrong with classic) but this one more-so met in the middle, and it was something they could both agree on without going over their budget.

Kendall stared at the house with a smile on his face, lost in a daze of the many possibilities their new home could bring. They could have pets, they could have house parties, they could do anything they wanted because it was _theirs._

His mind even wandered to the blissful thought of him and James actually _adopting_—

"Kendall, are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Kendall shook his head, looking to where his boyfriend was standing in the doorway of the front door, struggling to hold up a large box in his hands. He smiled and jogged up the steps, pressing a kiss to James' cheek, mumbling a 'sorry, babe' before lifting up the other side of the box, faltering slightly at the heaviness as James lead them inside.

They passed the foyer, and passed the glorious kitchen into the spacious living room with the flat screen TV mounted on the wall and the black leather couch in the middle.

Once they placed the box behind the couch on the carpeted floor gently, they both heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Was that the last one?"

"Yes, thank _God_," James said gratefully, making a face as he looked at the large number of boxes surrounding them. Kendall laughed.

"I take it you don't want to unpack today, then?" James' eyes widened dramatically, his bottom lip jutting out slightly in a childish pout.

"Do we _have_ to?" Kendall shook his head with a smirk, pulling James closer to him by his hips.

"Nah, we can do that tomorrow," he said softly, leading him and James to the couch. The back of his legs felt the couch and he let himself drop backward on the couch, James falling on top of him with a laugh.

"I can't believe we just bought a house! Like, it's weird. I feel like our lives are going by so fast," James whines, burying his face in Kendall's neck.

Kendall plants a kiss atop of the brunette's head, his lips meeting silky hair.

"This is only the beginning, baby," he whispers, wrapping his arms around James' body, sighing contently as he feels James smile into his neck.


	2. 02: accusation

i'm having a kind of rough night so far, so i wrote this. it made me feel a little bit better but i had to keep stopping because i was getting choked up. D:

**trigger warning: **_eating disorder/anorexia._

please please _please_ don't read this if you think this will trigger you.

* * *

**{ 02: accusation }**

* * *

"James, aren't you going to have any dinner?"

"Not hungry," he rasps, trying not to pay attention to the smell of freshly cooked spaghetti wafting around the apartment.

"Get over here and eat, James," Kendall grits out sternly. James gulps and bites his lip. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Kendall was irritated, and to know that he was the cause, made him feel like shit.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," he says quietly, turning off the TV and padding over to his and Kendall's shared bedroom. He was inches away from peace and quiet, his hand seconds away from touching the doorknob when a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned around, coming face to face with his now-angry boyfriend.

"I think we need to have a little chat."

"Kendall, _please_–" he whispers, begging the blonde to just leave him alone, but Kendall ignores him and pulls him into their bedroom, shutting, or rather slamming, the door shut.

When the sound of the door shutting echoes in his ears, James moves to take a seat on the edge of their bed, sitting with his legs crossed, twisting his fingers nervously in his lap. His head is down, knowing that if he looks up at Kendall, he'll probably burst into tears.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Kendall says quietly, his voice full of anger.

James shakes his head.

"Do you think I wouldn't find out?"

James chomps down on his bottom lip, but doesn't say anything. He wants to disappear right now more than ever.

He hears rustling and then a few seconds later, Kendall pulls up their computer chair in front of James and sits in it, as he puts his hands on James knees.

"Look at me."

James shakes his head, which is still down, and closes his eyes, to try to help the tears forming to not fall. He hates having Kendall seeing him like this, but even more so, he hates himself.

"Baby, look at me, please."

James whines softly, and the tears start to fall. He lifts his head and looks Kendall in the eyes, his vision slowly becoming blurry from the tears clouding his eyesight.

"Are you starving yourself?"

That sentence, that one little accusation says so much. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't even have to, because within five seconds, Kendall chokes out an 'oh, god,' and pulls James into his lap. He lets Kendall tighten his arms around him and press kisses to his neck, tears escaping his eyes as he bows his head onto Kendall's shoulder.

His dirty little secret isn't little anymore.

* * *

in case anyone's confused, this isn't the first time james has refused to eat. it's been happening for a week or so & kendall has caught on. just wanted to point that out!


	3. 03: restless

so, this one is much more shorter than usual but i hope it's okay nonetheless.

also, i'm verrrrry behind on this challenge D: i should be on day five, which is somewhat an excuse to why this is so short; i wanted to get it done!

but to catch up i'll be uploading day four & five sometime today. sorry for the delay c:

* * *

**{ 03: restless }**

* * *

He couldn't stop shaking, his leg bouncing up and down, creating constant jitters to go through his body. He could feel his heart beating twice, or even three times as fast as normal and he was starting to sweat. He was too stressed out to deal with this right now. He just wanted it to be over.

He leaned back against the leather couch and chewed on his bottom lip, trying to focus on what Gustavo and Kelly were informing them about.

Just as it was about to get too much for James to handle, just as he was about to bolt out of there, a warm hand clamped down gently on his knee, effectively stopping it from bouncing up and down. The hand moved up to his thigh to rub back and forth soothingly, and then the other moved to grasp James' waist. He was pulled hip to hip against a body on the couch and then he heard a smooth voice in his ear that made everything seem to float away.

"Relax, love."

He took a deep breath and slumped against the body next to him, starting to breath steadily, his body beginning to function normally again.

Kendall was a good stress-reliever.


	4. 04: snowflake

i originally wanted to write this differently but. merp. things happen. i hope this is okay, though.

also, i don't know where this would be taking place whether it be show!verse or AU, etc. but if you'd like to see it as a minnesota!fic, then go ahead!

* * *

**{ 04: snowflake }**

* * *

James whines softly as his senses start to wake up, bringing him back to consciousness. He recognizes that he was in bed, Kendall's ridiculously warm body wrapped around his, the usual. But as he looks towards the window, something catches his attention.

It was snowing outside. Meaning it was the first day of Winter.

The brunette sits up abruptly and disentangles himself from Kendall, ignoring the soft groan the blonde let out, and makes his way over to the window on the other side of the room. He pushes the curtains fully to either side and a bright white light appears. He narrowed his eyes a bit and waits for his eyes to get used to the brightness. A smile forms slowly as he sees infinite snowflakes fall from the sky, taking in the snow surrounding the ground outside.

Without a second thought, he rushes out of the room, heading towards the front door, disreguarding his boyfriend's protest.

He whips the front door open and walks out onto the porch, smiling even wider as he sees the snow right in front of him. He hears a sigh from behind him and he looks behind him for a split second, seeing Kendall half-asleep in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"It's snowing," he says in awe, walking down the steps, stopping at the last one, looking up at the snow.

"I get that you like the snow, babe, but I don't want you catching a cold. At least put a freaking sweater on," Kendall warns, gesturing to James only being in a t-shirt and sweatpants. James makes a sound of acknowledgement, and Kendall sighs again, stepping down onto the porch, shutting the door behind him.

James stands there, looking up at the sky for about five minutes before the blonde complains again, walking down the steps and stopping in front of James.

"Can't you do this later? We have all day to stand outside and freeze to death."

The brunette smirks at him before pushing him roughly, making Kendall fall backwards and sinking into the thick layer of snow. James falls on top of him, pearly whites evident in a wide smile, making Kendall smile himself.

"You're a snow angel now," James laughs. The blonde shakes his head, leaning up on his forearms in the snow to press his lips against James'.

"No, _you're_ **_my_** snow angel."

* * *

oh my god i hate the ending ajdhgskjdgksjg ;~; oh well, lmfao.


	5. 05: haze

yay, now i'm all caught up for today/tonight! hopefully i can continue to keep up with this. :3

* * *

**{ 05: haze }**

* * *

Being in love can seem like you're in a haze.

Like your mind is always somewhere else, thinking about that one person. You're in a constant state of 'oh my god I'm so in love how is this is even possible to be this in love with someone what the hell' and you can't seem to get out of it; but it's not like you want to, because the feeling is just short of euphoric.

The only time you're not in the haze is when that person isn't near you, in or on your mind. But if they are, then they're all you can focus on, all you can see and hear. You're trapped, happily, of course, and there's a very slim chance of getting loose. You don't mind, though. No one ever does.

In the haze, you'll do stupid things and say stupid things but it's all out of love. Your heart will control your doings and your feelings will control your speech. You're completely consumed, and all because of one single person.

Welcome to Kendall's life, a never-ending haze of all things James. Enjoy your stay.

* * *

this has got to be my favorite so far. i'm extremely happy with it. c:


	6. 06: flame

i had an awful lot of trouble with this one, lol. it's kind of rushed & _meh_ because i was getting frustrated with it but hey, i pulled through! i'm a champ.

* * *

**{ 06: flame }**

* * *

James liked to think of Kendall as his own personal heater.

Like at night when they were sleeping, James would be trembling with chills (because he got cold easily at night) and all Kendall had to do was wrap his arms around James and pull him close against his chest, and within minutes, James would be cozy and warm, with a smile on his face.

Or when they were indulging in other activities, James looking up at Kendall under the build of his boyfriend's toned body, waiting for him to do something; and all he had to do was touch him or kiss him or lickbitesuck on his neck and James' body would burn up from head to toe, accompanied by a satisfied moan.

Or even if James was simply doing nothing, just lazing around; Kendall would come out of nowhere, look at him and smile that gorgeous smile, and that familiar heat would spread throughout his bones, making sure not to miss his cheeks, which would flare up.

Kendall was like a flame, and James never wanted him to burn out.


	7. 07: formal

this is dedicated to courtney because of reasons. c:

* * *

**{ 07: formal }**

* * *

James bit his lip as he looked down the end of the hallway, standing on his tip-toes to see over the large mass of students lingering and walking. He sighed and set back down on his feet, shaking his head.

"I knew it," he says softly, turning around to shut his locker, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against it.

"There's still time, James."

"Carlos is right. There's still a few minutes left til the bell rings. He could be here any second," Logan encourages, trying to make the brunette feel better.

He sighs again and turns to face the two boys with a pout.

"He ignored me the whole day. He barely even talked to me during lunch, and he didn't even wait for me when chemistry ended, like he _always _does_."_

"But, James—"

"He's not coming, okay? I'm so stupid to think he would actually ask me," he says, whispering the last part.

Carlos and Logan suddenly eye something behind James, trading smiles at each other before looking at the brunette leaning against his locker and staring at the floor in sadness.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, James." The brunette looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"He's right behind you," Logan says with a smirk.

James widens his eyes before slowly turning around. Logan was right; standing right in front of him was none other than Kendall Knight, the only person James wanted to see. He was wearing a black suit and tie, his signature vans, and a large bouquet of roses in his hand, James not failing to notice the note card tied around it with this name on it, scrawled in cursive.

His heart was about to burst right out of his chest and most likely hit Kendall in the face.

"Hey there," the blonde says, smirking. Does he really expect James to be able to speak right now?

He sputters for a few seconds before finding his voice, thank God.

"Wh-why are you wearing that?" Kendall ignores his question.

"You know that the Prom is tomorrow, right?" _I think every freaking person in this school knows, _James thinks to himself. But he just nods instead. Kendall smiles and takes a step closer. _Oh my god he's smiling at me and he's _staring_ at me with those fucking eyes and he's so close that I can smell his cologne wow how am I even still alive right now_

"Hopefully you don't have a date yet... right?"

"N-No, I don't."

Kendall looks down at the roses and twirls them a bit before holding them out in front of James with a smile.

"Then can I have the honor of taking you?"

Around them, people are 'aww'ing and catcalling and James thinks he might pass out.

He shakily takes the flowers in his hands, looking down at them. He looks back up at Kendall, who looks so hopeful that it makes James' heart swell up.

"Y-you want to take m-me?" Kendall nods his head with a slight laugh.

"Yes, _you_, silly. I've been wanting to ask you all day," he says, biting his lip.

James just stares at him before finally uttering out a small 'yes'.

The blonde lets out a breath of relief and smiles extremely wide, making James swoon inside.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now," he says, and before James knows it, Kendall's kissing him, applauding and cheering in the background going unnoticed.

* * *

i seem to always make james super shy and kendall like, the smoothest & most confident person in the world.

oops. c:

sorry this is was sort of late! hope you guys liked it :)


	8. 08: companion

of course i waited til the last minute to write this, yet again. i need to stop procrastinating. D:

* * *

**{ 08: companion }**

* * *

"James, I'm back," Kendall called out into the apartment. He shut the door behind him and looked around, noticing how empty it looked.

"Babe?" No answer.

Then suddenly, he heard a laugh coming from the bedroom that could only belong to one person. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards the bedroom, whipping the door open without invitation.

James sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, blinking up at Kendall innocently.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing in here?" James furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes.

"This _is_ my room too. What, am I not allowed in here when you're gone?" Kendall tilted his head and reached behind him to shut the door. He inched closer to the bed slowly, eyeing James.

"Why are you being all defense? Got something to hide?"

James opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a small bark, before a small golden retriever puppy jumped from behind James. Kendall widened his eyes.

"James, what the _hell _is _that_?"

"That would be a puppy, Kendall," James said simply, reaching out to pull the tiny pup in his lap. Kendall looked from James to the dog back to James again, raising his eyebrows and throwing out his arms.

"Why do you have a puppy?!" James bit his lip and pouted at Kendall.

"I found him in the park and he didn't have a collar or anything and I just felt so bad, Kendall, he looked so sad and lonely! I couldn't just _leave_ him there!" Kendall ran a hand over his face and through his hair, sighing. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching James play with the puppy, the cutest smile on his face. Kendall chewed the inside of his lip nervously, not wanting to make James sad by telling him that they couldn't keep the puppy.

"Do you really expect to keep it here?" James' smile fell.

"I was kind of hoping," he whispered, petting the dog's fur gently. Kendall thought for a moment, and then sighed again.

"Well, if he makes you happy..." James snapped his head up and grinned, "... then I guess we can keep him for _a little_ while."

James squealed and threw his arms around the blonde's neck, pressing his lips against Kendall's, mumbling a 'thank you' against his lips, before pulling back to grab the puppy and hold him up to Kendall's face, both boys laughing as the puppy licked Kendall's nose.

* * *

i'm not a big fan of this one because i don't think i wrote it as well as i could have but at least i got it done. :3


	9. 09: move

hi, this should have been posted yesterday but i didn't feel like writing so here it is now. i'll also be posting day 10 after this & maybe even just post day 11 as well, since it's past midnight, so then i'll be all caught up. again. ._.

this was the first thing i thought of when thinking about the word 'move' so sorry if it's kinda lame? i'm still not in my best writing mood. ;~;

* * *

**{ 09: move }**

* * *

"So then, I was like— Kendall, are you even listening to me?"

"All ears, babe. I can make lunch and listen at the same time, don't worry." James leaned against the counter where he was watching his boyfriend was making them both grilled cheese sandwiches, and made his skeptical 'oh-really' face, crossing his arms in the process, even though Kendall was facing away from him.

"Then what did I just say?" The blonde sighed and turned around to face the brunette. He opened his mouth but no words came out, his eyes transfixed on James' shoulder, where a visible spider was perched upon.

Kendall knew how much James hated spiders, and this was probably the closest he has ever been to one. Without him even knowing, himself.

"Uh..." He trailed off, trying to think of the best possible way to get this over with. James threw his hands up and stood up straight, making the spider inch closer to his neck.

"You're not even—"

"_James!_"

The brunette looked a bit shocked, blinking at Kendall.

"Don't move." Before James could question him, Kendall strode forward and placed his hand on the hip opposite of the shoulder the spider was sitting upon, pulling him in gently so he could place his lips on his. James made a small noise and fluttered his eyes closed, relaxing in Kendall's hold. The blonde opened one eye and with his pointer finger, swiftly flicked the spider off his boyfriend's shoulder. He pulled back, watching James open his eyes, a confused smile on his face.

"That was random." Kendall shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you had a spider on your shoulder."

Right after he said that, James ran screaming into the bathroom, slamming the door shut before he started up the shower.

* * *

i was cringing the whole time i was typing this. /hides


	10. 10: silver

so yes, i will be posting the next one after this since it's after midnight. it'll be easier so i won't have to do it later today. can you say lazy?

but really, i'm bad at this challenge, man. D: i guess i don't like having a time frame of when i have to write but that's the whole point of a_ challenge_, lol. it's good for me, though, so it's a 50/50 thing, i guess. does that make sense?

so anyways, at first, this was going to be really emotional & dark & angsty but then i thought of this idea & thought that happy was better than sad, woo.

* * *

**{ 10: silver }**

* * *

James hummed softly, picking different pieces of clothes on the floor and tossing them in the basket on the bed, since the carpet was basically _covered_ in dirty clothes. He doesn't even know why he's cleaning in the first place; none of them actually clean (besides Logan) and if he wasn't in such a good mood, which might have been the reason for him cleaning, he would have been worried for himself.

He was almost done with the picking up of clothes and ready to do laundry (which is_ really_ pushing it) when he saw a pair of boxers poking out from underneath the bed. The brunette knelt down and slid the garment from under the bed. As he pulled the boxers across the carpet, he saw a glimpse of silver in the corner of his eye.

He put the boxers in the basket, then he knelt down again and looked further and reached his hand out, grabbing a hold of the mystery item under the bed. He stood up and examined it, his eyes widening as he looked down at seemingly brand new pair of handcuffs.

Well, this was unexpected.

They weren't his, and there was no way that they belonged to any other person in this house, so that leaves—

"Kendall, come here!" When he walked in a few seconds later, James held them up.

"Hey, how's the— _oh._" The blonde's eyes flicked from James to the handcuffs back to James again. He rubbed the back of his neck as a soft blush crept across his cheeks, chewing on his bottom lip. James couldn't help but smirk.

"Spill." Kendall tilted his head back and groaned, looking at James with pleading eyes.

"Can't we talk about this later?"

"These yours?" James asks, gesturing towards the handcuffs. Kendall sighs again and shuts the door behind him quickly. He didn't want to risk someone like Katie or, God forbid, his_ mom_ hearing the conversation that he knew they were about to have.

"Remember the last time that Carlos' dad came, and then when he left, Carlos found the handcuffs that he left behind?" James nodded.

"Well, Logan snatched them because of the 'dangers' that they could enable or some shit like that so he gave them to me before Carlos could get a hold of them and I hid them under the bed and I didn't think you would find them and... yeah." James nodded in understanding, walking up to Kendall.

"Would you like to, I don't know, _use_ them?" Kendall blushed.

"I, uh, maybe?" James took Kendall's hand and put the handcuffs in it, closing Kendall's fingers over them, before leaning over near Kendall's ear.

"Tonight," he whispered, hearing the intake of breath Kendall emitted as he nipped at his earlobe. He grabbed the basket off the bed and walked out of the bedroom, smiling to himself, knowing too well that Kendall was watching him with dark eyes.

* * *

i hate how i end things. the ending to this is just so... ugh. :c


	11. 11: prepared

all caught up! for the second time. :s i really need to get my shit together, lmfao.

* * *

**{ 11: prepared }**

* * *

The day was going perfect, and that was to say the least.

It was one of the few times were Gustavo was in a chill mood and let the boys have the day off, so naturally, Kendall took James out for "quality couple time", as he liked to call it. They went out to lunch to one of James' favorite restaurants, saw the latest action-slash-comedy movie in theaters, and were now enjoying their walk home, fingers intertwined, smiles on their faces like the happy couple they were.

So yeah, it was going perfect.

Until a big, fat raindrop hit James square on his nose.

"Nooo, Kendall, it's going to rain," he said worriedly while looking up at the suddenly dark sky. Kendall looked over with a confused look on his face.

"Babe, the sun's out. It's not going to—" He was interrupted when a raindrop landed on his cheek. He looked up right then as it started to full-on pour, both boys starting to get drenched in rain. James groaned and pulled Kendall's hand, both starting to run towards the Palmwoods.

It wasn't a long run, maybe a minute or so, but they were still soaked to the bone with wet, cold rain. When they made it to the building, they ran straight to the elevator to avoid Bitters yelling at them for getting the lobby's carpet all wet.

Once the elevator doors shut, the couple leaned back against the wall, catching their breath, and trying (but failing) to rid themselves of the rain they absorbed, from the unplanned jog in the pouring rain.

"I was definitely not prepared for that," James whined, detaching his dripping wet shirt from his chest.

"Yeah, well," Kendall lolled his head to the side to look at the brunette, "I wasn't prepared to fall in love with you, but you know. It happens," Kendall smirked, and watched James meet his eyes with a flirty smile.

"Shut up," James said, grabbing a handful of the blonde's damp hair and pulling him close, their wet bodies sticking to each other as they smiled against eachother's lips in a sweet kiss.

Maybe the rain didn't ruin their day after all.

* * *

omfg. i really like this one, okay.

except for maybe the ending but what else is new? :'3


	12. 12: knowledge

so.

this is awkward.

i'm way behind. D:

what i think is gonna happen is that i'll try to catch up & then i'll probably just do these a few at a time because this challenge is really hard for me, omg. like i can't write a certain thing every day because this is what happens; i- **a: **forget about it **b:** won't be in the mood to write, or **c: **can't think of what to write.

sigh. never again am i doing a challenge like this, i can't keep up ;~; i guess that's why they call it a challenge. :|

also, earlier tonight i saw big time rush for the second time & it was amaaazing, omg. i was on the floor & i was super close & it was just really good to see them again. (plus cody simpson!)

seeing them made me want to update this, actually. i remember randomly thinking in the middle of them performing 'oh wow, i'm behind on my 30 day challenge," lmfao.

sorry, guys. this just isn't working for me but i'll still put effort into it & hopefully i can get it done soon! c:

* * *

**{ 12: knowledge }**

* * *

"James, you can't be serious," Kendall says drastically, staring at James' back as he buttons up his shirt. The brunette rolls his eyes but finishes the buttons and turns around, crossing his arms over his toned chest and stares at Kendall. Kendall stares back, determination present in his eyes.

"What is your issue? Why do you have such a problem with him?"

"You just met him the other day!" The blonde flails his arms in the air and James has to bite the inside of his cheek to kill the smile before it even existed.

"That's why we're going on a date, Kendall."

"You guys don't know anything about each other, you're completely strangers!" James huffed and dropped his arms.

"Right, 'cause you know _evvverything_ about me, right?" Kendall clenches his jaw. James probably shouldn't have said that.

"I know you better than you know yourself, James; we both know that." James takes a seat on the edge of the bed and raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Well then, what's my favorite—"

"You're favorite color's blue."

"Too easy. Okay, how about—"

"You're favorite animal is a tiger. You're favorite food is salad, no dressing. Your favorite show is Project Runway," Kendall was now standing up in front of James, looking down at him with, his eyes on James'.

"You hate sleeping without socks on. You only take liquid medicine because you psych yourself out when you swallow pills and you think you're gonna choke. You never learned how to properly tie your shoes. You don't know how to whistle. The back of your knees are ticklish. You've never had a cavity."

James was at a loss for words. "Kendall, I—"

"You love the smell of lavender. You get the same thing every time we go out for breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs. You always sleep on the right side of the bed. You eat ice cream with a fork, not a spoon. You believe in love at first sight."

"Are you don—"

"You hate doing dishes because it dries out your skin. You always keep your cherries in your Shirley Temple instead of eating them because you're convinced that they 'preserve the flavor'. You only write with black pens. You never dot your 'I's. You have twin freckles on your inner thighs."

James swallowed, too busy looking into Kendall's eyes to notice how fast his heart was beating or how red his cheeks were.

"I know you, James, and I know that you don't _really _like this guy. Please, just don't go on this date."

With the last word, Kendall sighed and closed his eyes, turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

James just stared in awe at Kendall's retreating form. Most of the stuff that Kendall said... he never even told him about.

* * *

okay, i don't know if James would actually watch Project Runway in the show but hey, who knows?

this was one of my favorites, btw. like, i can't be the only one who thinks it's really freaking cute when someone remembers tiny details about them. i just can't.

oh, and by the way; some of the stuff kendall recites about james are actually facts about _me_. hehe. c;


	13. 13: denial

no comments today, lol. all i can really say i read this aaand hopefully enjoy?

* * *

** { 13: denial }**

* * *

James looked up from his magazine when the bedroom door whipped open, Logan walking towards him. He smiled, a friendly 'hello' prepared but the smile soon turned into a frown when he found himself getting pulled rather roughly out the bedroom, passing Carlos and Kendall who were playing a very intense round of Bio-Hazard Battle Blast, and into the kitchen. Logan finally let go and leaned against the counter, his mouth set in a straight line with his arms across his chest. James stood across from him against the other counter, looking at Logan in utter confusion.

"Is there any particular reason you pulled me out here?"

"Carlos is oblivious, and Kendall may or may not be as well, unless he's just acting like he doesn't know, which I don't doubt he is, but I, for one, am sick of letting it get this far and I needed to take action." He could barely understand Logan from the loud racket coming from Kendall and Carlos, but he managed to hear what Logan said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What exactly is 'it'? What are you even talking about?" Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he tended to have when getting frustrated. Like now.

"You're in love with Kendall."

Oh.

Oh, _God, _no. This is not happening.

"What do you mean, Logan?!" James pushed himself off the counter, standing right in front of Logan, his eyes flicking back and forth between Logan and the two other boys in the living room.

"Don't pull that shit, James. I've noticed for a long time and I just can't believe you. Why haven't you _told_ him yet_?"_

"I... I have no idea what you're talking about," he says calmly, looking past Logan's shoulders. Logan's eyes widens in disbelief and opens his mouth, a protest on the tip of his tongue but he stops when there's suddenly silence in the apartment. James and Logan look over and see Carlos stomp to the bathroom and slam the door shut, bright red letters spelling out "PLAYER 2 LOSES" on the flat screen, Kendall watching Carlos with a smirk. Logan turns back to James.

"It's the perfect time, just tell him!"

"There's nothing to tell," James says through clenched teeth.

"James, come on," Logan pleads, "I'm trying to help you!"

"Logan! For God's sake, I'm not—" He looks over and notices Kendall now standing next to the couch, looking at them curiously. James pries his eyes away and looks back at Logan.

"I'm not in love with him, so drop it," he whispers harshly, brushing past Logan. He walks around the kitchen and walks right past Kendall, not even looking at him, and goes into his bedroom, slamming the door right before the first tear falls.

* * *

i needed angst, okay ;~;


	14. 14: wind

i could not think of an idea for this prompt, like i was massively stuck & i just could not think of anything to write, which sucks because usually i can think of an idea at the last minute.

so then i asked courtney for some help & she gave me this prompt. so credit goes to her for the idea. this is also dedicated to her! c:

* * *

**{ 14: wind }**

* * *

James heavily sighed as the wind whipped his hair around for the fifth time after fixing it. If it was up to him, he would definitely not be outside on the cold sand, letting the harsh wind rape his hair and make his shirt flap around against his body. But Kendall, being the romantic guy he is, insisted that he take James out to the beach to see the sunset.

"Kendall," he whines, as he looks to the side where his boyfriend is looking towards the sky, "can we please go home now?"

"Just a few minutes, babe, the sun's gonna be setting soon. You're not gonna wanna miss it, trust me," he says, not sparing a glance at the brunette. James turned his head back forward, bright oranges and pinks blending into the sky, the sun slowly descending downwards. It was taking forever. He made a displeased noise and frowned.

He would have argued about how they could see the sunset at any other time but he knew that this was the last day they had off for the week so it made sense. And he had to admit, it was a cute thought. But the wind? Not so cute.

After a few moments of wind-less bliss, just when he thought the wind had died down just enough to leave his perfectly-groomed hair alone, a huge gust blew in his face, tinting his cheeks pink, and shifting his hair all different ways. He groaned loudly out of frustration and turned on his heel to walk home, when a warm hand intertwined with his cold one and pulled him back, now being face to face with Kendall, confusion on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you leaving?"

"Because of this fucking wind, Kendall! I can't take it! My hair is a mess! I just want to go home!" He made a second attempt to leave but once again, Kendall pulled his hand, and he was now being pulled into his chest, their noses barely touching. James' was about to yell at Kendall, but his anger melted away as soon as he felt lips cover his.

"Stop worrying," Kendall said softly once they pulled away, "You look beautiful as ever. Please just stay and wait for the sunset with me. Just a few more minutes, I promise. Okay, baby?"

Fucking Kendall and his fucking sweet talk. He never won against it.

He sighed but nodded, his stomach fluttering when Kendall scrunched up his face and smiled goofily, an attempt to make James smile; which worked.

Kendall gently turned James around so he was now back-to-chest against Kendall, arms wound around his waist, Kendall's chin resting on his shoulder near his ear.

"Love you," Kendall whispered, tightening his grip around his boyfriend.

"This sunset better be freaking worth it," he mumbles, letting a smirk form on his face.


	15. 15: order

this one is** really** long, omfg. but i like it because it's angsty. :3

* * *

**{ 15: order }**

* * *

James sniffled as he was curled up on the couch, rubbing at his aching, puffy eyes. He was hoping that maybe Kendall would forget to come over or something would come up so he wouldn't have to tell Kendall the words his parents had ordered him to tell him once he arrived at his house an hour prior.

**—x—**

_"Hey mom," the brunette teenager greeted politely as he walked into the living room, his mother and father seated side by side on the couch, "Kendall's coming over in a few hours. Are you guys still going out to eat?"_

_They didn't say anything, but just looked at James with a stern face. James' nerves started to build up, and by the look in their faces, something was wrong._

_"What's going on?"_

_His mom was the first the speak, standing up and straightening out her already perfectly ironed blazer before taking a few steps towards James._

_"We need to have a little chat with you about Kendall." James' face completely fell, his stomach churning with unease._

_"Okay, uh, what's up?" His cringed when he heard how shaky his voice was, not wanting to let his guard down in front of his parents. His dad then got up from the couch to stand beside his mother, putting an arm around her waist._

_"Your mom and I both think that it's best for you if—"_

_"You need to stop seeing Kendall."_

_James' blood ran cold, a familiar lump forming in his throat. This was James' worst nightmare._

_"I don't... but—"_

_"He's a bad influence on you, can't you see that?" She walked forward, her husband's arm dropping to the side of him. James looked to him for some help, but his face was set in a emotionless expression, as if he didn't care about James' feelings at all. "He's going nowhere in life. He's just going to pull you down."_

_"He's a perfectly fine influence on me, mom! He gets good grades, he's respectful, and he's already gotten several offers from colleges for a hockey scholarship!" James scoffed, "Those are bullshit reasons and you know it, so what's the real reason you don't want me to see him anymore?"_

_"James Diamond, do _not_ swear at me," she hissed, pointing a finger. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. James was fuming inside, although he should have seen this coming. Kendall was never really his mom's favorite person in the world, but he didn't think it was _this_ bad._

_"Whatever, okay? Unless you give me a valid reason to stop seeing him, it's not going to happen. I love him, mom," he says softly, turning around to go back to his room, but his mother's icy tone made him stop in his tracks._

_"If you don't break-up with him, we're kicking you out."_

_James turned around, looking his mother in the eyes._

_"I'll be in the car, Brooke," James' dad announced, silently walking out of the living room and through the front door without another word._

_"There is no way that you are serious right now," James argued._

_"As a heart attack, James," she looked at her nails before dropping her hand to her side, giving James a bitter smile, "If you want to keep living here, that's what you have to do. I never liked him, anyways."_

_"I can find someplace else to live," James defended weakly._

_"You sure about that?" She laughed, "You don't have a job. You don't have any money. Newsflash! We pay for _everything_, James. I _will_ take away you're car, too. You won't have anything. You won't even get to go to college without us paying. Your grades were never good, and they aren't good now."_

_James had tears tracking down his cheeks at that moment, not believing what his mother was saying to him right now._

_"Mom, please, don't do this to me," he choked, "I'm in love with him, I—I can't—"_

_"Listen to me, James. Unless you want to be homeless, you'll do as I say. So when he gets here, you _will_ break up with him. And that's an order," she says harshly, before walking past James._

_After hearing the door slam shut and his parents' car leave down the driveway, he fell onto the couch and burst into tears._

**—x—**

So there he was, an hour later, drowning in the terrible thought of having to tell Kendall that—

His thoughts were cut short when three knocks were heard at the front door. Whenever people came over, they always rang the doorbell. There was only one person who knocked whenever they came over.

Kendall.

James let out a sob, feeling tears well up his eyes. He was about to break two hearts at once, and the worst part was that he had no choice.

He pulled himself off the couch and wiped his eyes, stopping at the front door. He took a deep breath and shakily reached for the door handle, pulling it open. He came face to face with his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, a bright smile on his face, which made James want to cry even more. But it disappeared once he saw James' state.

"What— baby, what's wrong?" Kendall moved in closer and grasped James' face in his hands, looking into his eyes with nothing but concern and love. James just sobbed and put his head down, removing Kendall's hands.

"Stop," he rasped through his tears. Kendall looked as if he might cry, too, but James new that he was the more stronger between the two when it came to emotions.

"I don't— James, please, talk to me," he pleaded, ducking his head slightly to try to meet eyes with his boyfriend.

"I can't— oh, God," James sobbed even harder, not being able to , "I'm sorry, Kendall, I'm—I'm so sorry."

"Babe, stop, why are you sorry?" He says softly, once again placing his hands on James' cheeks, making him look at Kendall, the tears still streaming.

"My mom— she, I— she said that—" James could barely get anything out from the sobs wracking through his body, making him unable to speak.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kendall whispered, wiping the fresh tears with his thumbs. "Just relax, talk to me, love."

James sniffled and licked his lips, looking up at Kendall with glossy eyes.

"She said I couldn't see you anymore," he says quietly.

Kendall's hands dropped from James' face. He swallowed hard, his jaw clenching.

"Are you serious?" He asked quietly. James choked out a cry and nodded, covering his mouth to try to stop the sobs that were in the back of his throat. Kendall was torn up from looking at James right now. Seeing his boyfriend cry was the very last thing on his list of things that he enjoyed. He put his hands on James' hips, rubbing them comfortingly to try to calm James down.

"What exactly did she say?" James blinked tears back, taking a deep breath.

"_When he gets here, you _will_ break up with him_," he says, reciting his mother's words from earlier. "_And that's an order._"

Right after, his face crumpled up and he let out more tears. Kendall pulled him into his arms, holding him tight as his boyfriend cried against his chest. He shook his head and pulled back from the embrace, lifting James' chin so he could look at him.

"That's not going to happen, James." The brunette sniffles and blinks up at the blonde.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll stay with me," he says, "You can stay with me and Katie and my mom." James furiously shakes his head, biting his lip.

"No, Kendall—"

"James, _yes,_" he says softly, "I'm not going to let your mom control our relationship. I'm in love with you, James, and I'm not ready to let you go, not now, and not ever." James sniffled, shaking his head once more.

"But— are you—"

"Don't_ even_ ask me that," Kendall laughs, pressing a kiss to his damp lips, before pulling back and wiping James' wet cheeks. James laughed and rubbed his irritated eyes, biting his lip with embarrassment from having Kendall see him so emotional. Kendall kissed him once more and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll call my mom in a few to let her know what's going on and have her bring over boxes to put your stuff in, because you're gonna live with us now," he says, pulling James towards the hallway leading to James' room, looking over his shoulder with smile, "and that's an order."

* * *

so.

many.

words.

this was like a stream of consciousness & i couldn't stop, guys, i just couldn't.


	16. 16: thanks

i didn't think i would have this published so late but i'm sorry, some things came up so i didn't get a chance to write this in time like i had planned. sorry about that!

* * *

**{ 16: thanks }**

* * *

James was never one to say thank you. He felt that it was a sign of weakness, or so that's what he was made to think from his parents. But since then, he's gotten better at, showing his thanks more with his actions, but never actually saying "thank-you". Which was fine with Kendall, really. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

But to think he would hear those words from his boyfriend, he never thought it would actually happen.

Until today.

"Hi." The blonde looked up from the tv to the side to see James walk over and take a seat to him on the couch, tuckng his legs underneath him. He looked at Kendall with an expression that he couldn't decipher. He turned down the volume and shifted to the side to face James at a better angle.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" James fidgeted and looked down as he picked at a loose string from the couch. He knew how James sometimes had a hard time with saying what he needed to say, so he just waited patiently for him to talk, rubbing his hand back and forth on his thigh. After a few moments, James sighed and looked up at Kendall with those big brown eyes that never failed to make Kendall's heart soar.

"I've been thinking lately."

"Thinking... about what, exactly?" Kendall asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Kendall, relax, it's nothing bad, I promise," he says with a slight laugh, quirking his lips up in a smirk. Kendall smiled and sighed out of relief.

"Okay, then... what is it?" James nibbled at his lip for a moment before sighing.

"I just... I never really... You know how much I love you and the things you do for me, especially,_ especially_, giving up Minnesota for Hollywood." Kendall knew where this was going, but he didn't have the heart to want to hear James actually thank him. He knew that James never liked it, even if it was kind of odd, but he would never force anything on him.

"James," he scooted closer, "I get it, really, I do. You don't need to—"

"No," the brunette shook his head, "I _do _need to. Please, just... let me say this, okay?" Kendall stayed silent, nodding his head, keeping his eyes on James.

"I just wanted to, um... I just..." James sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Kendall hated seeing him struggle with his words and just wanted to hug, to tell him _it's okay, I understand, I love you _but he stayed patient. James opened his eyes again, this time looking more solemn than before.

"I just wanted to thank you... for everything," he whispered, letting a small smile appear.

"My pleasure," he says softly, mirroring James smile with one of his own. James then cleared his throat, turning his body to face the tv, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks flared up. Kendall bit his lip to keep from laughing, pulling James against him as he turned up the volume, pressing a kiss to the side of James neck.

"We never speak of this," James says, cuddling closer to Kendall's body. Kendall wraps an arm around him and smirks.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

eh the ending is ehhhhhhh ok bye.


	17. 17: look

**{ 17: look }**

* * *

"James, we can't, you know we can't," he whispers, closing his eyes and swallowing as he feels James pepper light kisses on his neck and upwards, just barely grazing his bottom lip before nipping at it. Kendall gnawed furiously on the inside of his cheek, reminding himself over and over that he had a girlfriend.

"How long are you going to pretend that you love her, honestly?" He doesn't answer, opening his eyes and looks down at James, noticing the brunette's eyes cast downward as he plays with the drawstrings on his heavy sweatpants. He lets out a deep sigh, gently taking James' hands in his own, pulling them away from his waist. James intertwines them instead, cold fingers coming in contact with Kendall's warm ones.

"Kendall, please," James pleads, and he tries, really, he tries his hardest not to look but the blonde fails, as always.

"Kendall," he tries again, his voice cracking sorrowfully on the last syllable. He has that look, the same look he always uses on Kendall almost every night. He's staring up at him with dark, hazy, blown-wide bedroom eyes, one eyebrow raised slightly. A tongue curls out and over his own bottom lip before taking it in his mouth to chew on it, before releasing it, a small noise emitting from his throat.

Kendall shakes his head and curses quietly before ducking his head slightly to catch James' lips with his own, his insanity going wild when he feels the vibration of James' moan against his lips, the brunette's slender fingers dipping into his sweatpants. His own hands go to rest on James' lower back, tugging him forward, their hips aligned through layers of pajama bottoms.

It's the same old routine, and Kendall doesn't think he'll be able to get out of it, all because of one simple look.

* * *

even though this was a bit shorter than the others, i just really like this one, akjghskjdg.


	18. 18: summer

**{ 18: summer }**

* * *

Kendall loved Summer. He loved getting to go in the pool every day and not having to wear heavy clothes like when he was in Minnesota. He loved being able to sleep in how long he liked, and he loved having the freedom to do whatever he wanted. It was his favorite season, no doubt. So yeah, he loved it, but it also brought of the worst in him.

If the weather was hot enough, it would make him miserable and lazy, his energy getting drained, the sweltering sun making him drowsy. But it also made him frustrated; in more ways than one.

**—x—**

Granted, the other boys would walk around with no shirts on, just their boxers, and Kendall was fine with that. They all did it, and they've been best friends long enough to be totally okay with it. But James was a different story.

It was bad enough that he almost always wanted to find an excuse to strip off his shirt, but this was just obscene.

The brunette was leaning against the kitchen bar with his elbows bent backwards to support his weight, his back tilted backwards as he kept bitching and moaning loudly about how hot it was in the apartment.

"James," Kendall grits out, "If you're so hot then why didn't you go to the pool with Carlos and Logan when they asked you_ twenty minutes ago_?"

He pushes off the counter and looks to the side where Kendall is sitting, the blonde staring straight ahead, looking annoyed—and hot, literally and figuratively— as ever.

"Because you said you weren't going," James says sweetly, batting his eyelashes as he smiles.

"How nice of you," he says, not even sparing a glance at his boyfriend. James pouts, moving to stand in front of the irritated blonde.

"What's got you so pissy today?" Kendall glares at him and stands up, almost knocking the chair from underneath him, James stepping back slightly.

"What's got me _so pissy,_ James, is that this _fucking weather_ is driving me," he softens his tone, noticing the slight bit of hurt in the brunette's eyes, "crazy." James stays silent, not wanting to make the blonde any more upset that he already is.

"I know, Kendall," James sighs, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, slightly damp from sweat, his muscles flexing from the action. Kendall is suddenly watching his every move, his body heat soaring, his eyes catching the bead of sweat trailing down the side of his jaw, dripping onto his collarbone. Kendall swallows, letting his mouth drop open as he slowly trails his eyes down the toned body right in his line of view, the tan skin glistening even more because of the humidity. His eyes continue to fall downward, taking in the V of James' hips and the thin stripe of pale skin just above the waistband of his boxers, his own seeming to get tighter by the second.

"Kendall." He snaps his eyes up and James' face is flushed a deep pink, licking his lips nervously, making his lips extra shiny. Kendall's dying to touch every inch of James, to run his tongue over the salty layer of sweat on his neck that is shining right in front of him. He think he might, because, well, he can, after all.

"Um, are you, like, okay or— _Kendall_! Wait, I— mmf—!"

That's all James got out because the next thing he knew, James's was slammed against the counter as Kendall hauled him on it by his thighs, the blonde's warm lips crashing hungrily into his.

James should have seen this coming, really, because he knew that from past experiences, the summer heat made Kendall, as said earlier, _crazy._


	19. 19: transformation

sorry for the ridiculously long wait; i've been busy with school shopping & getting stuff done before i start, along with other things going on in my life.

also, for those of you waiting for the next chapter of _snapbacks & tattoos, _i have a lot of ideas for it & the next chapter will be up very very _very _soon, so make sure to look out for that!

as for _you had me at hello, _not sure when that will be updated; it depends on when i have an idea for it. & i'm still undecided whether or not to add on to _we're falling faster now._ :s

i'm not a big fan of this one :/ but maybe some of you will be? :3

* * *

**{ 19: transformation }**

* * *

James has had a lot of people in his life. Most have come and gone, but only a few have stayed to witness his transformations and events in his life.

Kendall was one of those people.

Through the good and the bad, he was there when no one else was, and that's not an exaggeration.

When James nearly had an emotional breakdown in front of his 3th grade class due to a group of boys constantly bullying him about 'looking like a girl', with his pink polo shirt, khakis and Sperry top-siders, Kendall was there to stand up for him and tell off the bullies, offering him a hug afterwards, along with an invitation to sleepover his house over the weekend with his two other friends, which the brunette agreed to, making sure to ask his mom when he got home.

When it was the first day of high school, James got nervous, which rarely happened, and he ended up locking himself in the handicap stall in the boys bathroom for the first two periods; until Kendall found him and reassured him that _there's nothing to be nervous about, you'll do great, you'll be fine, I promise, you're _James Diamond,_ you can do anything, don't worry, _accompanied by a heartfelt bear hug, which made the brunette's nerves disappear as he was walked to 3rd period by his blonde best friend.

Or when James first turned 16, his parents somehow deciding that that day was the perfect moment to announce their divorce, Kendall had stopped James' from running away, chasing after James, in the rain, all the way to the train station, taking his train ticket from his hand and ripping it into pieces, before taking James' face in his hands and fiercely kissing him, the assurance of James' safety being restored once he felt wet lips press back and hands grip the front of his dripping plaid shirt.

Through everything that has happened during James Diamond's life, Kendall has the been the only person to truly stay and actually be there for him; and through everything, Kendall also found himself falling in love with James along the way.

* * *

cringecringecringe


	20. 20: tremble

**{ 20: tremble }**

* * *

James panted heavily, his head thrown back against the pillows as both of his hands tightened their grip in his boyfriend's brownish-blonde hair. Kendall continued to go down on him like it was the last thing he would be able to do, his hands grasping tan thighs for leverage.

He continued to suck his dick steadily, occasionally speeding up or slowing down as James got more vocal, taking in the satisfaction of pleasing his boyfriend. He pulled back enough to swirl his tongue slowly around the head, smirking when he heard a drawn-out moan from above, the hands in his hair digging in.

Kendall dived in again, humming around James' cock as he moved his hands from his thighs, gliding them up downwards to grip over and under beneath James' knees and tugging them down, making James' dick go further in between Kendall's lips.

"_Oh,_" James keened, as his hands slipped from Kendall's hair to fist the sheets instead. He leaned up on his forearms, moving his head up to look down at Kendall, chewing on his bottom lip with his eyebrows drawn together in anticipation. Kendall looked up through dark eyes, making eye contact with James, and raised an eyebrow. The brunette whimpered, his elbows collapsing as he fell back against the mattress as he was previously, his head slamming back down on the pillows with his eyes screwed shut.

The blonde hummed, James' hands snaking into his hair once again, knowing the action would drive James crazy. Kendall then closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing James over the edge, keeping a good pace as he continued to suck harder and harder.

"Ah, ah, _ah," _James whined, his voice cracking as his jaw fell open. The blonde 'mmm'ed around the organ in his mouth, sucking impossibly hard, his head going up and down on his boyfriend's cock with speed. The hands in his hair clenched, the brunette beginning to release small noises one after the other, the tell-tale tremble in his thighs a sign that he was close.

Kendall sucked hard one last time, James' cock grazing the back of his throat, tightening his hands under James' knees.

"Oh, oh _God_, K—_Kendall!_" James' back arched incredibly high off of the bed, his hands weakly falling to the side as his whole body broke out in goosebumps with the intensity of his orgasm. His hips stuttered uncontrollably, Kendall doing nothing to stop them from bucking up, letting James thrust into his mouth as he swallowed the warm liquid entering his mouth. James continued to shake and shiver, his breath hitching with every breath he took through his orgasm, tiny noises managing to escape his mouth.

Kendall pulled off once James' body stilled with a soft sigh coming from the brunette, moving up to hover over James, examining how mussed his hair was, and how pink his cheeks were. He pressed butterfly kisses all over his sweaty neck and collarbone, leaning back up to brush back the brunette's damp hair from his forehead.

"Jesus Christ," James whispered, his chest heaving up and down, his body still trembling violently. Kendall smirked and kissed him softly, before laying down on his side next to James, slinging an arm over his waist.

"Last time I checked, my name was Kendall."

* * *

i have a serious problem with writing smut, or anything close to 'sexual' because i always end up giggling my way through it, lol.

but honestly, were any of you really expecting anything less? ;)


	21. 21: sunset

**warning**: mentioned/implied character death.

* * *

**{ 21: sunset }**

* * *

_Kendall was the first to pull away, their lips disconnecting with a soft pop. He scanned over the brunette's face for any negative sign that might tell him that he pulled the wrong move, but all he saw was bright hazel orbs staring intensely at him, oranges and reds from the sky reflecting in his eyes. He definitely didn't miss the smile he was given._

_"That was our first kiss," James whispers, looking down at their intertwined hands in the sand between their bodies._

_"I couldn't wait any longer, honestly," Kendall confesses, retracting his hand from James, instead sliding it over James' back and resting it on his hip to pull the brunette into his side. He stares at the side of James' face, seeing him smile wide before looking up, the sun slowly descending downwards. He tears his eyes away and does the same, looking up at the warm colors clouding the dark sky._

_"We should do this more often," James speaks up, snuggling closer into Kendall._

_"Like a tradition?"_

_"Yeah," James says, looking at Kendall with a tiny smile, "like our own tradition, I guess. Does that sound stupid?" Kendall shakes his head, bringing James impossibly closer to him by the hip, pressing a lingering kiss to the side of his head._

_"Sounds great," he proclaims, watching as James looks to him with a smile before both boys redirect their eyes to the setting sun in front of them, James letting out a content sigh._

He remembers every aspect of that day, of that exact moment, much like every other memory he has experienced with James. And ever since they shared their first kiss that summer, it's been a tradition, like James suggested. Kendall would go out whenever he knew that the sun would be setting, and he would sit down on the sand and watch the sun disappear into into the ocean as the sky turned dark, the scene of their first kiss and first sunset looping in his mind every single time, making his heart ache.

And after two years, he still keeps the tradition alive, even though he wasn't able to keep James alive.

* * *

you can decide yourself how james passed away. in my mind it was something a disease like cancer or maybe he got hit by a drunk driver. either way it's sad.

meep. ;~;


	22. 22: mad

i was excited to write this just because i knew it would be easy for me. so that's why this is slightly longer than usual. :')

* * *

**{ 22: mad }**

* * *

"You're un_believable_, Kendall!" James storms through the apartment, slamming the door behind him only to have it stopped by Kendall's hand.

"Relax," he says casually, pushing the door open after nearly having it break his nose, before gently shutting it behind him. James turns around from where he's standing in the middle of the apartment.

"No," he spits out, his face crumpled with frustration, "Don't _even _tell me to relax, I'm about to fucking punch you in the face." Kendall's lips arch upwards involuntarily, and he can't help it, he really can't. It's just that when James gets upset, he really does look all the more lovable. It's a fact.

James' jaw clenches and his eyebrows draw tighter together, turning around to head to the bedroom, but Kendall grabs him by the hip, knowing that he'll just end up locking himself in there.

"No, wait, I'm sorry," Kendall says, trying to be serious but failing, as he lets out a tiny laugh, "I'm sorry, really, I am. Don't get mad over such a silly thing, babe. I wasn't being serious."

"Don't fucking 'babe' me, asshole."

"Whoa,_ language._"

He's really pushing it now, as James takes a deep breath, his face as red as red can get. He looks like he's about to explode, and Kendall gets ready for the blow, staring expectantly at James. But it never comes; instead, the brunette lets out an agitated sigh and slumps his shoulders, his eyes closing.

"Just leave me alone," he says softly, anger still evident in his tone, and Kendall actually feels bad, now. James goes to turn around but Kendall stops once again, quickly wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and pulling him tightly against his chest.

"Come on, calm down," Kendall pleads softly against James' neck. James squirms, trying to get out of Kendall's grip but the blonde keeps a strong hold. James turns around in Kendall's arms, angrily pouting up at his boyfriend.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!" Kendall raises an eyebrow.

"Do you, really?"

"You're going to act all innocent and shit and put your arms around me and be like," James lowers his voice, "'Oh, relax, baby, I'm sorry, let's go cuddle!'" Kendall laughs because really, he doesn't even remotely sound like that, and he's pretty sure he's never said the word 'cuddle' in his life.

"Yeah?"

"And then you won't let go of me, like right now, because," Kendall inches his head closer to James', "you're so fucking annoying," closer, "and then," closer, "you'll probably—"

James doesn't finish his rant as Kendall closes the gap between them, enclosing James' lips with his. James puts his hands on Kendall's chest to push him away, but Kendall presses his lips harder, his tongue pushing between James' lips without permission. The brunette lets out a noise against the blonde's lips, gently fisting the front of Kendall's shirt instead of pushing him away, as Kendall pulls James closer to him by the hips, right before James pulls back gasping.

"—do that," he finishes, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen in his lungs, "_so _not fair." Kendall smiles triumphantly, knowing he won.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I guess," James mumbles. Kendall embraces the brunette in a hug, pecking his neck softly, James' letting out a small whine.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologizes sincerely, "I thought I was being funny but—"

"You were being a douche-bag," James mumbles against Kendall's shoulder.

"I was," Kendall laughs, pulling away, rubbing at James' hips, "but I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you, okay?" James nods, a tiny 'I love you, too' spilling from his mouth. Kendall smiles and takes his hand, interlacing their fingers, leading them to the couch.

"You wanna cuddle now?" He asks, taking on the voice James used previously. The brunette rolls his eyes with a smirk and pushes at his chest, telling him to shut up. Kendall then suddenly tackles him to the couch, James letting out a cry as Kendall falls on top of him and starts to kiss all over his face, both boy's laughs echoing through the apartment.

* * *

no sadness this time, yay!


	23. 23: thousand

**{ 23: thousand }**

* * *

"How many times do you think we kiss each day?"

Kendall blinked, turning his head to look at the brunette, who was merely just staring back at him waiting for a response.

"Why?" James shrugs.

"I read online that—" Kendall groans, turning his head to make a face at James.

"James, really, you've been reading these "articles" all week."

"—the amount of kisses between a couple on a daily basis—"

"None of them are true—"

"—defines their love for each other." Kendall freezes, raising his eyebrows.

He can't be serious.

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying."

"Look, all I'm _saying_ is that based on that theory," he sighs, "you're not doing a very good job at showing me how much you love me." Kendall narrows his eyes, his eye twitching slightly.

"That's a pile of bullsh—" James smirks.

"Wanna prove me wrong, then?"

Kendall then smirks himself, realizing that James was doing this on purpose, because everyone, especially James, knew that he never one to refuse a challenge. Plus, kissing James was high up on his list of things he enjoys. Might as well.

"Gladly."

Without a second though, he lurches forward, pinning his boyfriend underneath him on the couch, giving him kiss after kiss, and a thousand more after that.

* * *

did this half-assed because i'm tired. meep.


	24. 24: outside

so as you can see, it's been a while.

i'm kinda on a semi-hiatus because of school, since it's tying me down. writing isn't on my mind that often anymore & that makes me sad, but education is more important (sadly). my procrastinating ways aren't really helping either.

but i'll try to write as much as possible, though. :3

* * *

**{ 24: outside }**

* * *

James hated the outdoors.

During the summer the disgustingly hot heat would make him all sweaty and gross, which was not cute at all. Fall was windy as hell, and having to deal with getting his hair wind-raped every day wasn't preferred. Winter wasn't any better, the chilly weather not helping James' problem of getting cold easily, so he always got sick around that time. And spring was merely just a rainy season, and James hated rain for obvious reasons. He was definitely not a fan, for sure.

On the other hand, James did enjoy the various pool outings he had with Kendall in the summer, or the nice walks they took in the autumn weather, hand-in-hand. Or the infinite cuddle sessions they shared on snow days, staying home from school, or James' favorite, kissing in the rain.

So yeah, James wasn't a fan of nature and what it brought, but somehow, Kendall made it worthwhile.

* * *

really short & not my best, i know, but at least i published something. c:


	25. 25: winter

okay hi lol i'm supposed to be typing out a portuguese essay thingy but instead i'm doing this.

lol this is like my third drabble that has to do with winter. oh well.

whether this takes place in minnesota or not is up to the reader c:

* * *

**{ 25: winter }**

* * *

Every year during the winter season, it's the same routine, their morning's starting out somewhat like this:

Kendall will be the first to wake up, yawning softly as his eyes open slowly. He comes face to face with a still-asleep James, his eyebrows drawn together with his lips slightly parted. Kendall will smile and gaze at him, taking in all of his lovely features. He does this every morning for God knows how long until moments later, when James awakes from unconsciousness, a small whine coming from his throat.

"Cold," he murmurs, before proceeding to cling to Kendall's body, trying to get warm.

"And whose fault is that? You're not exactly dressed for the occasion," Kendall teases, motioning to James only wearing a grey tank top and boxers, but he welcomes the cold body into his arms anyways. He feels lips form into a smirk against his neck.

"Are you complaining?" Kendall laughs, as he lazily drags his hand up and down James' back lightly underneath his tank top, feeling the brunette shiver against his body.

"Do you want me to get you a sweatshirt or something?" He gets an 'mmm' against his neck in return, taking it as a yes. He slides his arms from James, smiling at how the brunette quickly burrows underneath the comforter for warmth.

Kendall pads across the room towards his closet, goosebumps rising on his skin even though he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants.

"Which one?" He calls over his shoulder, scanning over the many sweatshirts. He grabs a random one for himself, as he's already starting to grow as cold as James was moments earlier. James mumbles his response from the bed, something that Kendall can't make out.

"What was that, babe?" James clears his throat, and then Kendall hears him.

"Your hockey jersey."

He turns around after pulling his own sweatshirt over his head, seeing James sitting up in the bed, biting his lip. Kendall knew how much James loved to wear his jersey, and he was more than okay with him wearing it, and almost every time he asked, James would be shy about it, something Kendall found unbelievably adorable.

He didn't say anything, instead, going all the way to the end of the closet to pull out the bulky jersey. He took it off the hanger, walking over to James. He handed it to him with a smile, watching as the brunette took it with his own small smile. James pulled it over his head, his smile widening as the over-sized jersey quickly brought heat to his body.

Kendall took James' hand and pulled him off the bed and into his body, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

"You look beautiful." James shrugs and smirks cockily, making Kendall laugh, before kissing James' cheek. "You wanna have breakfast?"

"Will you be making this said breakfast?"

"Of course. I was thinking strawberry pancakes."

James' eyes lit up as he nodded with a smile, pecking Kendall on the lips before murmuring a 'love you' against his lips. He then turned around, walking out of the bedroom.

A smile formed on Kendall's lips as he followed James to the kitchen, the big letters spelling out 'KNIGHT' across James' shoulder blades making Kendall's heart swell.

Every year it's the same routine, but neither of them would complain. Not one bit.

* * *

ehhh not sure how i feel about this one. but i included my biggest headcanon: james always wanting to wear kendall's jersey akdjhgskjg.


	26. 26: diamond

i really wanted to write something else but naturally this was the first thing that came to my mind & i couldn't let it go. :3

* * *

**{ 26: diamond }**

* * *

Watching as the waiter walked away with their bill and payment in hand, Kendall's leg bounced up and down rapidly, making the table shake slightly. He held the small velvet box in his hands in his lap, having taken it out from his pocket when James excused himself from the bathroom 20 minutes prior. He took a deep breath and put the box into his front pocket, words of what he would be saying any minute now forming in his head.

It was time.

"Kendall, are you okay?"

The blonde shook his head, hoping to shake off his nerves in the process, and stopped bouncing his leg as he took a deep breath. He looked across the table and into a pair of hazel eyes that he's grown so fond of.

And looking into those eyes that Kendall loved so much, he just couldn't wait any longer.

"Kendall?" James asked, having not received an answer from his long-time boyfriend, two years as of today, to be exact.

"I'm great," he answered with a smile, watching as a smile formed on James' face as well.

"I can't get over how you managed to book reservations here," the brunette breathed as he pushed out his chair, "this night was perfect, Kendall."

_It's about to get even more perfect._

"It's not over yet," he announces, stopping James from getting up from his chair. His eyes lock with James' as he walks over to his seat and slowly sinks to one knee with ease, hearing the restaurant get quieter by the second. Jame's mouth falls open slightly, a small noise coming from his throat. Kendall reaches a shaky hand to take James', staring up into the brunette's glossy eyes.

"James, baby," he smiles, watching James bite his bottom lip tearfully as he nods, "we've been together for two years, today marking that date. The day when I finally had the guts to tell you how I'd been feeling towards you since 10th grade. The day that I had would have never thought would come, that you would return those feelings. The day that I first kissed you." James' smile widened as tears started to track down his cheeks, his face flushing pink. Kendall licked his lips, continuing his speech.

"Since that day, my life has been better. You've made me happier than I've ever been and I just," he stalled his words, his throat closing up from his emotions getting the best of him. He cleared his throat softly, "I love you so, so much, baby. I'm so in love with you, and I've never felt so much for someone else besides you. You're my one and only and I plan to keep it that way for the rest of my life," he releases James' hand to reach his pocket to pull out the velvet box containing the ring, "if you'll have me."

He holds it in his hand and opens it, revealing a gorgeous 14-karat band with a 1/4 cut diamond ring in the middle. James lets out a gasp, along with the people surrounding them, both of his hands coming up to cover his mouth and nose, tears spilling out from his eyes, the sight nearly bringing tears to Kendall's own eyes.

"So," his voice cracks with emotion, "James Dylan Diamond, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

'Aw's fill the room from their now audience of other restaurant-goers surrounding them, but all Kendall is focused on is James. There's a small pause, all Kendall hearing is his own racing heart beat, before James nods his head, letting out more sobs as he tries to even out his breathing, a tearful 'yes' coming from his mouth.

Kendall lets out a sigh of relief and chuckles, James' own beautiful laugh ringing in Kendall's ears. He takes the ring from the box, and reaches for James' left hand, sliding the band on his finger slowly. The whole restaurant is applauding the next second as Kendall and James both stand up, Kendall wrapping his arms around James' waist to pull him into an embrace. James cries into Kendall's shoulder, the blonde tightening his arms around him.

James pulls away first to take Kendall's face in his hands and kiss him.

"I love you," he says against his lips, salty from his tears. Kendall sighs happily against his lips as the clapping around him still echoes in his ears, replying with an 'I love you, too.' James pulls back and looks down at this engagement ring, sniffling with a smile on his face, Kendall's arms still wrapped around him, watching his now-fiancé with love in his eyes.

* * *

omg, i hated this, tbh. erghadjkl.


	27. 27: letters

hi guys, i'm alive! i was gone for a long time but the thought of this being unfinished ate away at me & so finally i decided to keep going. i really should have had this series finished a **long** time ago but hi, here i am, i'm gonna finish this if it's the last thing i do.

for those of you who have been waiting (idk if any of you actually have been waiting or if anyone's even reading this right now but), sorry, oh my _god_, i'm terrible.

as for _snapbacks & tattoos _or_ you had me at hello_, i'm not sure what's going on with that. we'll see if i actually write the next part sometime soon!

* * *

**( 27: letters }**

* * *

One phrase. Three words, three syllables. Eight letters. So very simple and complex yet Kendall was struggling to say those eight letters to James. Of course he's said it to James, they've been best friends since Kindergarten, but those times haven't count._ Duh_.

There have been many times where it was on the tip of his tongue, times where he so desperately wanted to tell James, like 2 months ago when they were wasting away a lazy Sunday together and they were cuddled on the couch. Kendall had his arm up top across the sofa, his hand behind James' head playing with his hair. He looked over and took in James' beauty, how he was wearing gray sweatpants that swallowed up his feet, Kendall's own American Eagle sweatshirt, and of course, his thick rimmed glasses because apparently Sunday is 'No Contacts for James' day.

"What?" James had asked, and Kendall opened his mouth, those three words, eight letters on his tongue but only replied with 'nothing, babe', and leaned over and kissed him instead.

Or that time a month after that when he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching James straighten his hair and swing his hips slightly to the beat of a Top-40 song that was playing, humming slightly. James, once again, had caught him staring and stopped his actions all together, huffed out a breath and asked, 'what?'

Kendall only shook his head and smiled. Another chance he had, _wasted_.

Those times were only a few out of hundreds.

_No_, Kendall thinks to himself, _today will be different_. He blows out a deep breath and closes his eyes, but snaps them open once he hears him and James' bedroom door open and close, James briskly walking out of it and past Kendall. Kendall stands up from his spot on the couch and quickly follows James before he can reach the front door.

"James, I have to tell you som—"

"I'm in a hurry, Kendall,_" _the brunette starts to pull open the door, but Kendall lays a land on the door and pushes it back so it clicks closed. James looks to the side at Kendall like he's gone crazy. James tries to pull the door open again, Kendall pushing it back closed once more, this time more forcefully.

"Kendall, there's a _flash sale, _you know that I was going today—"

"It needs to wait," Kendall urges.

"It _can't_ wait, Kendall, it's called a flash sale for a reaso—"

"_Please_," Kendall begs softly. James sighs and drops his arm, facing Kendall with a '_this better be worth it_' look. Without another word, Kendall grabs his hand and leads him over to the couch. He sits besides James, the two boys facing each other.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing bad, I promise," he reassures, "I just need to get this out." James nods silently.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it, I guess," Kendall smiles, taking James' hand in his lap and intertwining their fingers, "James?"

"Yes?" The brunette all of a sudden looks like he's gonna throw up, and Kendall almost feels bad.

_Here goes nothing._

"I love you."

For a while, James just stares at Kendall, but then a smile creeps up on James' face, the brunette letting out a small giggle.

"What?" Kendall finds himself smiling too, not expecting this reaction.

"Did it really take you that long to tell me?"

"I... yeah, kind of." James shakes his head, leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss on Kendall's lips.

"You're a dork. I love you, too, Kendall."

The blonde blows out a sigh of relief and wraps his arms around James, bringing him forward into his arms.

"I'm so glad I got that out," he whispers, softly kissing James' neck.

"Yeah, me too," James sighed then frowned, "but the sale's probably ended by now."

* * *

the ending sucked ha haaaA


	28. 28: promise

the first part sUCKS but idk how i feel about this one in general, oops

* * *

**{ 28: promise }**

* * *

_kindergarten_

It's right before Drawing Time starts when the new kid comes in. All sixteen kids sat around the round tables stare at the kid. He has short blonde hair and green eyes and James is particularly drawn to the Spiderman shirt he has on.

"Class," Ms. Collins announces, "this is our new student, Kendall Knight. Everyone say hi to Kendall." The room fills with squeaky voices all saying 'hi'. James doesn't say hi, but just stares at the kid, who's staring back.

"Okay, Drawing Time is about to start so everyone get up, grab some paper and crayons for your table! Kendall, you can sit wherever you like."

He watches Kendall get paper and crayons (James already has his paper and crayons; he's always prepared for Drawing Time) and he takes a seat next to James.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"James."

"I like your hair." The brunette instantly lights up.

"Thanks! I like your shirt." Kendall smiles.

"Let's be friends forever, 'kay?"

"Okay," James nods. Simple as that.

"No, you gotta promise. Pinky promise." The blonde holds out his little pinky finger out and without question, James' wraps his around Kendall's.

"I promise."

"Me too. Friends forever!"

* * *

_5th grade_

James looks up at the clock. _2:35_. He sighs. Having a 3:00 detention when _he_ was the victim wasn't his preferred way of spending his afternoon.

2 hours earlier, at lunch, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and him were approached by Jett Stetson, the most obnoxious and meanest 5th grader to ever exist since he moved here 2nd grade, and has always had something against James, most likely because he was, well, chubby. For no reason at all, he started calling James unnecessary names and long story short, Kendall punched him. James has never seen Kendall get so angry before that he would actually _hit _someone; Kendall was calm and relaxed 99.9% of the time.

After the incident, James and Kendall both got detentions. As for Jett, being the grandson of the principal, got let off with a warning and _didn't_ get a detention. Unfair.

Kendall was sat in front of James, with an ice pack wrapped around his bruised fist, tapping his leg, a habit James had noticed when the blonde boy got impatient. James has never seen Kendall get so angry before that he would actually _hit _someone. Kendall was calm and relaxed 99.9% of the time.

"Hey," James whispered, eyes glancing at the asleep teacher at the front of the room, "Psst."

"What?" Kendall whispered back, turning his head sideways to look at James.

"Thanks for sticking up for me at lunch." The blonde boy shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Anything for my best bud. If anyone bothers you again, you tell me, okay?"

James nods, "Okay."

"Dude, promise?" He holds out his pinky on his hand that isn't injured. James rolls his eyes, and wraps his own around Kendall's with a smile.

"I promise."

* * *

_11th grade_

Logan stops the car in Kendall's driveway and unlocks the doors, then smiles sideways at Kendall as he gathers his things.

"So, tonight's the night. You're finally gonna tell him." Kendall groans.

"Don't remind me, Logan. I'm already nervous as it is."

Logan rolls his eyes as he turns his head fully to look at Kendall.

"I don't understand how _you're_ nervous. You do realize that you_ literally_ never get nervous, right?"

"Jesus Christ, Logan, if you don't shut up, I'm_ literally_ going to knock you out," he warns as he unfastens his seat belt.

"I'm just saying, this is James we're talking about here. You've been best friends with him since, like—"

"Kindergarten," Kendall sighs.

"Exactly, kindergarten. I doubt he'll throw away a long time friendship because of your feelings. I'm even betting that he feels the same way."

"Have you seen him? He could get anyone,** anyone**, he wants." Kendall sighs again and closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the head rest. "There's no way he wants me the way I want him."

"I don't know. Seems more likely than you think." Kendall opens his eyes and gives Logan a skeptical look before he opens the door and gets out, then shuts the door, making his way up the driveway to his house.

"Good luck!" Logan yells as he sticks his head out of the driver's window. He laughs and pulls out as Kendall flips him off over his shoulder._  
_

**_3 hours later_**

He jumps when he hears a sharp knock on the door. He looks up when none other than James Diamond, chubby-kid-turned-hottie-with-a-body walks into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He always looks so beautiful that Kendall gets kind of dazed sometimes, and to make matters worse, he's even wearing one of Kendall's many sweatshirts that he's left over James' house.

"Hey," the brunette nods at him with a smirk, then automatically sits cross-legged on Kendall's bed next to him. "Your text got really me worried so I came as soon as I could. Hope you don't mind I'm wearing your hoodie, but," he bites his lip and Kendall seriously just wants to kiss him. "So, what's up?"

"Well," he shifts his position on the bed and faces James, "I just really need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react."

"I'm all ears," James nods. Kendall scoots closer and softly and slowly uncrosses James' legs and pulls them towards him so that James is practically in his lap, James' smile fading and his face growing hot.

"I need you to promise not to hate me," Kendall asks, his arm going around the brunette's waist and slowly pulling him in even closer.

"Why?," James asked confused, with a small smile. Kendall exhales and closes his eyes.

"Because, James... I'm in love with you."

Just before he even gets a chance to open his eyes, he feels a pair of smiling lips on his lips, and two hands on the side of his face. He's caught so off-guard that he doesn't even realize James just kissed him until after he pulls away.

When he comes back to reality, he finally opens his eyes and stares at the smiling beautiful boy in his bedroom, in front of him, in his lap, wearing his sweatshirt.

"I _definitely_ promise not to hate you," he says, before leaning in to kiss Kendall again.

* * *

i was originally going to go all the way until kendall ended up in the hospital and was on his deathbed, making james promise to never forget him or something but omg i told myself i would never write anything that sad. ;~; so i just stopped at when kendall finally tells him he's in love with him. merp.


	29. 29: simple

think of this as a late-sort-of-valentine's-day drabble thing. idk, this is super short and dumb~

* * *

**{ 29: simple }**

* * *

James isn't into simplistic things. He's likes flashy, expensive things, and it's not really his fault because he was brought up that way. He was spoiled, always having whatever he wanted, having more than he needed.

But ever since him and Kendall happened, he's learned to enjoy the simple things. Although there's nothing simple about a bouquet with 100 roses, he thinks, when he opens the apartment door to see Kendall standing in the middle of the room with flowers in hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"That's a lot of roses," he says, after closing the door behind him.

"Well, I thought to myself 'James would probably prefer the whole room filled with roses," James laughs at that, "and just a few roses won't be enough, so I kind of went in between. I mean, it's a bit simple but—"

"I love them," James says with a smile as he takes the roses in his hands and smells them. He puts them on the counter and steps forward and puts his arms around Kendall's neck.

"And I love you," he smiles, putting his forehead against Kendall's.

"I love you, too," Kendall repeats automatically, wrapping his arms around James's waist and kissing him softly.

For the rest of the day when they're cuddled on the couch watching TV, James thinks to himself that simple is good enough for him, as long as he's with Kendall.


End file.
